The Batman (Season 3)
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: Ever since the riot at Arkham, there are more mentally ill on the streets of Gotham than ever. Gotham City needs Arkham Asylum. Now more than ever.
1. A Better Arkham

**Season 3 Episode One: A Better Arkham**

Bats fly across a dark cave, the Batcave, as the Batmobile starts and drives out of the tunnel. It drives into Gotham City, through the streets, until it comes across a car driving away from a crime scene. Inside is Joker laughing as he crashes into other cars and runs past traffic lights. Batman drives close after him until the Batmobile is on it's tail.

Batman puts the car on auto drive and ejects out of the front seat. He glides through the air and lands on top of the car. The Joker looks up at the ceiling of the car, along with his passenger, sitting next to him. The Joker slams down on the brake, which causes Batman to slip and rest his feet on the hood of the car, stopping himself from falling.

The Joker floors it towards a wall of a building. Batman grapples away as the car crashes, breaking the windshield. The Joker groans and rubs his forehead. He hears his passenger speak to him.

"Pudding? Did you have to crash into the wall?" She asks.

The Joker tries driving, but the car doesn't work.

"Time to go." Joker states and runs out of the car.

His girlfriend follows him. Batman glides after them from the sky. He's wearing his updated suit Lucius made. The Joker pulls out a pistol and fires it at him but misses. Batman glide kicks Joker to the ground.

"Hey! Get away from Mr. J! What did he ever do to you?!" Harley shouts.

Batman kicks Harley in the gut and knocks her to the ground. Batman pulls out his...Bat Cuffs? Is that what they're called? Batman pulls out his Bat Cuffs and restrains Joker's arms.

"Pudding!"

Batman hears police car sirens from down the street. Batman grapples off of the street as the GCPD shows up to the stunned and restrained criminals.

 **The Batman**

Batman returns to the Batcave and pulls back his cowl. He walks over to the Batcomputer and starts typing. He hears something turn on and looks over to his Batwing. Lucius Fox is working on it.

 **Lucius Fox. He works at Wayne Enterprises. He's helps me make the technology I use as Batman, using my company. He's a friend.**

"I'm nearly done with your plane. Soon everything will be back to the way it was." Lucius says.

"Not everything. The GCPD is still after Batman, and Dick Grayson is still a wanted man who has to hide under a different name in Bludhaven." Bruce explains.

"Is that where Ms. Gordon has run off to this week?" Lucius asks.

"Yes. She wanted to talk to Dick."

Alfred walks into the Batcave.

"Bruce, surely I don't have to remind you of the event going on upstairs." Alfred states.

 **Alfred Pennyworth. He's been a father to me ever since my real one died. He's been there for me. Always. He is the closest person to me out of all my allies.**

"I'll be there, Alfred." Bruce states.

"Good. Because everyone is waiting for you." Alfred comments.

Bruce goes to change.

 **I have to remember, that Batman isn't the only one in this city who can make a difference.**

Bruce stands before a huge crowd inside of Wayne Manor. It's a fundraiser.

"There was a study done recently. Studying Gotham. The study found out that Gotham has the highest number of crimes involving the mentally ill in the country. But that's not a bad thing. They just need help, and we can provide it. With Arkham Asylum." Bruce states.

The crowd nods.

"Arkham Asylum is here to help people. And as long as we fund it, no matter how much you pay, as long as we fund it, Gotham City will become a better place. Thank you for coming here tonight."

The crowd claps. Bruce walks into the crowd. Lucius walks into the room with a tuxedo and up to Bruce.

"I'm nearly finished. I just need-" Lucius begins.

"Mr. Fox, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the party." Bruce says.

They both walk over and grab a glass of champagne.

"So how did Arkham start off anyways?" Lucius asks and takes a sip from his glass.

"It was built by Amadeus Arkham. A man who wanted to fix Gotham City for the ill it had. So he built the Asylum, and named it after his Mother. His wife had just given birth to a son. He had tried to take every single mentally ill man or woman to Arkham. Wanted to be a hero. The first patient he 'cured' was 'Mad Dog.' As soon as he was released he was arrested for a brutal murder two days later." Bruce explains.

"Jeez." Lucius comments.

"They tried to cure him, he once broke free and killed 3 guards, maiming 5 others before being restrained again. Amadeus tried his best to cure him, but he broke out. Amadeus searched Arkham Island for him along with the guards. What he didn't realize was that Mad Dog had been free for a couple of days. They found the severed remains of his Mother in the gardens, hidden in the bushes."

"Severed?"

"Mad Dog was infamous for severing the body parts of his victims. That's what he did to his Mother. They found his wife splattered all over his cell. Mad Dog was never found again. Neither was his son. Amadeus reacted to the incident with insanity and had to be taken into his own Asylum. He wasn't just ill, he was completely insane."

"Like, foaming at the mouth type of crazy?"

"Yes. Ever since then they carried on his legacy with Arkham Asylum, and there are still people wondering what happened to Mad Dog or his son. Amadeus hung himself in his cell a year later."

"When did this all happen?"

"Early 1900's."

"I never knew Arkham had such a tragic past."

"It doesn't matter what happened before, what matters is that it's still a place where inmates can be cured. I have faith in Arkham. And so does everyone here tonight."

"Then I'll donate too."

"Thanks, Lucius."

"I only see Alfred here tonight. Where's everyone else?"

"After Tommy tried to bring us down, Barbara went to go fight crime with Dick for a while, and Selina left Gotham the night she was released. I think it has something to do with Holly dying."

"Was Holly her friend?"

"Yes. And Hush killed her."

"So it's just us?"

"Just us."

Lucius takes another sip from his glass.

After the fundraiser, Bruce goes back down to the Batcave in the elevator.

"Alfred. Any activity tonight?" Bruce asks.

"Surprisingly no, Bruce. It's quiet. Perhaps you could take the night off." Alfred suggests.

"I'd rather not."

"And when will you ever get the night off? Ever since Master Grayson left, you've had to go out every night. Now that it's finally quiet for once, maybe you should take a break. Just for a few hours. This is the one time you can without help."

"I have help, Alfred. I have Barbara."

"Not right now. And you don't have Robin either."

Bruce doesn't respond and continues work on the Batcomputer.

"Please Strange, you've got to tell me...who is he?" Riddler pleads.

"Ah ah, Mr. Nygma, I won't give up the secret that easily."

"But I need to know!"

"I know you do. You need to know a lot of things, Edward. You are obsessed with riddles. You are obsessed with being better than everyone else. You are obsessed with knowing every answer to every question you can know the answer to, and it rips you apart when you can't find it."

"But I'm so close."

"I know that, Mr. Nygma. But there are many questions you don't know the answer to. What about how Batman survived your ultimate trap."

"Oh yeah...that one."

"You see...you can survive without knowing everything." Hugo Strange says, interviewing Riddler at Arkham.

Hugo pulls out a card from his pocket.

"This card holds the answer to how Batman survived your death trap." Hugo says and places it on the arm rest of his chair.

Hugo stands up and helps Riddler to his feet.

"I'll tell you who Batman is, if yo-" Hugo starts.

Riddler pounces for the card on the chair and reads it.

"Ha ha! Of course! It WAS the chamber! It was bomb proof. If you're willing to tell me this, then you must be willing to tell me who Batman is. Now who is he, Strange? Tell me. Tell me!" Riddler demands.

The guards grab him.

"Actually, Mr. Nygma, I was going to say that I would tell you if you could RESIST reading the card. I wanted to show how you could survive without your obsession. But you proved me wrong. Looks like you won't find out anytime soon." Hugo explains.

"But it's so close!" Riddler shouts.

"Yes, yes. I would diagnose you with Obsessive Compulsion Disorder, or OCD. You cannot live without your riddles, and they dictate your entire life. I really hope I can cure you soon, Nygma. Imagine, what a sad life to live. A life where one single thing dictates how you spend it."

The Batmobile drives up to an alley and Batman steps out. He looks up at the street sign. It had a normal name but it's been painted over by some street thug to read:

 _Crime Alley._

Batman walks down the alley and sees the dead end. He looks down to where the plaque should be, on the sidewalk. He crouches down in front of the memorial and thinks.

 _In Loving Memory of Thomas and Martha Wayne_

 **I've thought a lot about it in my head. If I had the chance, would I change it?**

Batman eventually stands up and walks out of the alley.

 **I've still yet to come up with an answer.**

Back at the Batmobile, something is missing. The tires. There's a young boy trying to take the last one off before he looks into the alleyway, and sees Batman, crouched on the edge of a fire escape, watching him. He drops everything and stares.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asks.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: The Return of Venom (3x2)**

 **Venom has returned. As the streets flood with more and more of the drug, Batman needs to stop the flood, help the boy he found, and deal with a new opponent he faces.**

 **16-18-5-16-1-18-5 20-15 2-5 2-18-15-11-5-14**


	2. The Return of Venom

**A/N: This chapter got really fucked up somehow. It really pisses me off. I don't have the original copy of this doc so I can't replace it. You can try to read it if you want but I don't have the will to go through this entire thing and try to fix it. Here's all you need to know though:**

 **Batman took in the kid. His mother died of cancer. His Dad is missing. His name is Jason Todd. He snuck through the Manor and caught Bruce with his mask off.**

 **Barbara's back from Bludhaven and Batgirl again. Gordon and Sarah Essen are engaged.**

 **The drug Venom is back in Gotham and flooding the streets**

 **Lucius uses the WayneTech satellite to scan the city for Venom signatures and finds several locations**

 **Batman and Batgirl find the biggest supply of Venom and intend on blowing it up but they are confronted by Bane who rustles them up before they escape. Bane and his mercenaries have kidnapped the Venom Manufacturer**

 **They blow it up anyways by the way**

 **So with Bane and his Venom flooding the streets, the mentally ill overrunning Gotham and with another orphan on his hands, Bruce is kind of overbooked, the next chapters about Mr. Freeze now go.**

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSeason 3 Episode 2: The Return of Venom/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The Batmobile drives into the Batcave. Batman and the boy step out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where is this place? Is this where you live?" The boy asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're staying here for the night." Batman states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What? Why? I have a home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""A home that's empty, dark, and cold. At least here you'll be well kept and safe."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But...how long am I staying here?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""For now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But I have stuff back at my house!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Fine. We'll get it. But in the morning."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why? Hell, why did you even bring me here?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I already told you. You're not sleeping at your home tonight, Brian."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But why not?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...I'm going to ask you again. And you're going to actually answer. Where are your parents?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Brian stares, before turning around and walking away. Batman walks out of the Batcave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait, you're leaving me here?!" Brian shouts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman leaves, and he looks around at the sleeping bats above and shudders. Batman walks into the Main Hall of Wayne Manor and takes off his cowl. He hears a knock at the door and looks through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Barbara." Bruce greets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bruce." Barbara greets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alfred comes down the stairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah, I see you've already answered the door." Alfred says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, Al." Barbara calls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I didn't know you would be back from Bludhaven so soon." Bruce says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, hanging out with Dick was fun, but I missed Gotham. And Dad, but I'd thought I'd visit here first." Barbara explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Speaking of which, how is Gordon?" Bruce asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You should know, you've been the one who stayed here."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We work on cases, but I meant with Detective Essen."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They're doing fine. Dad texted me a couple days ago saying that they're engaged."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Engaged?" Alfred asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah. She makes my Dad happy, so I'm happy." Barbara says. "Anything in Gotham City change while I was gone?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, not really. I'm trying to donate funds to Arkham. There are more and more people that need Arkham's help everyday now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And who's this?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce and Alfred turn and see Brian standing there. Alfred looks at Bruce./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How did you get out of the cave?" Bruce asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It was just an elevator. Wasn't hard." Brian answers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce scowls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThe Batman/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Brian here was caught trying to steal tires off of the Batmobile. He was alone and living that way and so I brought him here. He's sleeping here for tonight until we find them." Bruce explains to Alfred and Barbara, sitting in the study./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""When was the last time you saw them?" Barbara asks Brian./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He won't answer." Bruce answers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why not?" Barbara asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because he's stubborn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, I'm sorry for not giving out my personal information to a total stranger in a bat costume who kidnapped me and tried to lock me in his dungeon." Brian states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's a cave." Bruce says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's a point. And a valid one at that." Alfred comments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alfred, don't do this now." Bruce replies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry, Bruce. But he has a point. This is a young boy. He has a life. You can't just take him off the streets like you did with Dick." Alfred explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, listen to Alvin." Brian comments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What did you expect me to do, Alfred? Just leave him on the streets? Alone? He's 12 and is fending for himself without his parents. I saw, Alfred. They're not with him. He's alone, and I wasn't going to leave a young boy like that." Bruce explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm actually 13." Brian corrects./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Now you want to give your personal information?" Bruce asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The only thing I want is to leave." Brian answers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""See? You can't hold him here against his will." Alfred states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I won't let you go until I find out where your parents are and I know you're safe. You want to leave? Then how about you actually tell me something." Bruce says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay, we need to stop. We are all friends here. Arguing isn't doing anything good." Barbara interrupts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're right, Barbara." Bruce starts and rubs his head. "Alfred, show Brian to his room, please."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course, Bruce. Come on, little one, your room is upstairs." Alfred says and stands up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They both walk upstairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Barbara, you can go spend the day with your father. But I'm going to need you tomorrow night." Bruce states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sure thing, Bruce." Barbara says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She stands up and leaves Wayne Manor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's good to see you, Dad." Barbara greets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She and Gordon hug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How was Bludhaven?" Gordon asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It was great, it was great. Where's Sarah?" Barbara asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She's on her way here."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Great. I gotta tell Colleen that I'm home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Barbara starts texting Colleen. Gordon sits down on his couch. They hear a knock on the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Is that Colleen?" Gordon asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah. I'll talk with Sarah, but later me and Colleen might go to yoga." Barbara explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She walks up to the front door of the apartment and opens it. There she sees the person standing there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Sarah." She says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sarah walks inside the apartment and hugs Gordon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's good to see you back, Barb." Sarah says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm glad you're here, Sarah. I'll go get something to drink." Barbara states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Later that night, Bruce suits up in the Batsuit inside the Batcave. Alfred walks up to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""There's going to be a meeting of thugs tonight. They can lead to bigger fish." Bruce states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce puts on his cape and pulls up his cowl. Batman steps into the Batmobile and speeds out of the cave. Batman perches atop a building and watches a close smaller building. Batgirl drops down next to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I thought you wouldn't show." Batman comments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I wouldn't miss this." Batgirl states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The thugs are in there. We can make it through the windows on the roof." Batman explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He turns on his Detective Vision and scans the building. He sees vents leading to the main room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You wait on the roof. I'll unlock the gates from the inside. I'll meet you there." Batman explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Got it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batgirl glides to the roof and lands on the window. Batman glides towards the building and makes it inside the vents from the outside. He slides and crawls until he pops out into the basement. He pulls a lever and the gates on the windows open. Batman hops back inside the ventilation system and crawls into the main room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batgirl crashes through the window and lands down on two thugs. Batman pops out from a vent and knocks a thug to the ground and then kicks him. Batgirl jumps across the room punching thugs to the ground. Batman throws Batarangs at several thugs and headbutts one. He pulls a thug towards him with a Batclaw and stuns him with his cape before knocking him to the ground./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batgirl roundhouses a thug across the face, and elbows another one. She throws a stunner at one thug and charges and tackles another one. She punches him and then uses her leg to trip one. Batman stuns a thug with his cape and beats him down. He kicks a thug in the gut, elbows one in the face, and smashes two thug's head's together. Batgirl knocks down a thug with a Batarang, and punches another in the nose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"You did good." /strongBatman comments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Thanks." /strongBatgirl says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman turns on Detective Vision and searches the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"There are traces of something in this room." /strongBatman states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Traces of what though?" /strongBatgirl asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman walks over to the traces and picks up a sample./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"The Batcomputer is analyzing now."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The process finishes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"What is it? What's here?" /strongBatgirl asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"It's Venom."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"What?"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Venom. The drug. It's back in Gotham."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"I thought we already got rid of that."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Perhaps the manufacturer was able to escape. All that matters is that we need to find him, and destroy all Venom inside this city."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman takes off his cowl back at the Batcave. Batgirl pulls down her hood and takes off her domino mask./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Remember when you were addicted to that stuff?" Barbara asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Unfortunately I do. I was inexperienced then. But now I'm more mature, and I have to act like it. There will be no more Venom in these streets." Bruce answers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Isn't Venom like poison or something?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce turns and sees Brian spinning in Bruce's chair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You shouldn't be here." Bruce tells Jason./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why not? I heard that Venom is being shipped through the streets. I just assumed it was poison. Are they planning on like, using it to destroy the city?" Brian asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, it's just a drug." Barbara clarifies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did you hear anything else about Venom? Like where the drug would be?" Bruce asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think I overheard a couple of guys talking about the location of what they called...'one of their bases.'" Brian says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Later, Batman walks up to the warehouse. Sionis Industries. He places a device on the console. He hacks into it and opens up the door. He walks inside and up to a wall. He places a small bomb on the wall and turns on his voice changer. He sets off the bomb and busts into the warehouse full of thugs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He punches one thug, dodges attacks from another before headbutting him, kicks one in the gut, Batclaw slams one, elbows another thug, and punches another one across the face. Batman drops down a smoke bomb, punches a thug, roundhouse kicks a thug and throws a stunner on one last one. Batman walks up to a supply of Venom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He places the bomb onto it and blows it up. He walks up to a thug, swipes his arm across the face of a thug, before grabbing his throat. He punches him, and glares into his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Where are you getting the Venom from?" /strongBatman asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We don't! We don't get the Venom from anywhere! We make it! We sell it!" The thug yells./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Sell it to where?!"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can't..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Listen to me, unless you don't want all your bones and teeth to be intact, you will tell the GCPD the locations of every place you've sold Venom to."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can't!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Then time is up! I'm going to break you..."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait...wait! I can tell you where we sell the most Venom to! That place has the most Venom then anywhere in Gotham!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Where?"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""There's an old rundown apartment building in Otisburg!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Otisburg is a big place."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I make the drug, I don't deliver it! That's the best I could give you, I swear!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"If you don't tell the GCPD all you know, and if you're lying, nothing can stop me from coming after you."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman headbutts the thug, knocking him out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Before this...accident, could you ever take a life?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No." Victor replies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mr. Freeze is being interviewed by Hugo Strange in the dark, gloomy, room of Arkham. Hugo is taking note of Freeze's confessions. Freeze's face is filled with regret and sadness. The only thing keeping him alive is some type of cryogenic canister plugged deep into his skin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yet you nearly killed Ferris Boyle afterwards. I'm no expert in cryogenics, but I do not think that a simple accident could affect mental state. No...something else happened. Like Nora." Hugo says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where is she?" Victor asks, worried and desperate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She's safe...for now, Victor. Just cooperate." Hugo states, in a unnatural calm voice. "Now, let's get back to the discussion. You nearly killed Ferris Boyle after the accident, but could never even think of killing a man beforehand. Why is that? What happened? Tell me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nora...she was dying...I had to save her...I couldn't just let her die! But Ferris tried to take her from me. He did not care about her well being."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What was on your mind when you went after Mr. Boyle?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...just vengeance. I wanted revenge, it was the only thing on my mind."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And are you glad Batman stopped you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You are lucky that Ferris is paying for his crimes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't hurt anyone. When I got caught, I was going to release the doctors and scientists. I wasn't going to hurt them. I just wanted Nora to be safe. To be healthy. To be alive. But look at what you've done to her!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You are an interesting case, Mr. Fries."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman drives through the streets of Gotham City in the Batmobile. He hears Lucius's voice through the comms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Good evening, Bruce. I heard you needed my help." Lucius says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""There's an apartment complex in Otisburg. I need to know which one has traces of Venom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well you're in luck, Bruce. I can program the WayneTech satellites to scan Gotham City for traces of Venom."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where in the city is the highest amount of Venom located? Start with Otisburg."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Scanning now. ... Located."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batgirl rides there using her motorcycle and she hops off. Batman ejects out of the Batmobile and sneaks inside the building through the vents. Batgirl follows him. Batman scans the building with his Detective Vision and sees a group of thugs standing around. Batgirl grapples up a chute and glide kicks a couple of thugs. Batman pops out from the grates and takes down several thugs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman Batclaw slams a thug as Batgirl kicks a couple of thugs to the ground. When all the thugs are down, Batman looks around the building using his Vision./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Through this room. This is where the Venom is kept." /strongBatman states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman and Batgirl walk through a door to another room and sees barrels of Venom placed all around. Batman and Batgirl places bombs on all of the Venom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"If we blow this place up, nothing inside will survive. Get the thugs out of here. I'll set up the rest of the bombs and search the rest of the building." /strongBatman says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batgirl nods and walks back through the room. Batman places two more bombs on two more different barrels before seeing a workbench, and a bald man sitting there, working on something. Batman walks up to him. He scans the rest of the building. It's empty except for the bound Venom manufacturer and the man at the workbench. He's the last one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Get out of here. This place is coming down." /strongBatman warns./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The man puts on a full face mask and stands up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You will not destroy this Venom. I will not let you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"I don't care."/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A van crashes through a wall and several armed mercenaries hop out. They run over to the manufacturer and grab him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Let him go. Now."/strong Batman demands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They do not have to listen to a thing you say. They work for me. Not you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"And who are you?"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I...am...Bane. And I have come for you, Batman."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"What do you want?"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You...dead."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman stays silent, but fires his Batclaw at one of the armed mercenaries. Bane charges Batman and grabs him. He throws him to the ground and kicks Batman in the chest. Batman gets back up on his feet and dodges Bane's punches. He hits Bane in the chest and gut, dodges a punch from Bane, and then lands a punch across Bane's face. He kicks him in the chest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bane grunts and charges. Batman dodges when Bane grabs a vial of Venom from his workbench and injects himself with it. He yells and charges again. This time, too fast for Batman to dodge, and he grabs Batman by the throat. He squeezes tight with his fist and headbutts Batman. He punches him in the gut and tosses him to the ground. Batman throws several Batarangs at Bane, but they basically bounce off of him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bane grabs Batman by the shoulders and headbutts him. He knees Batman in his side and pushes him to the ground. Batman looks up and sees the mercenaries toss the Venom manufacturer into the back of the van. They close the doors but Batman hops back up onto his feet. He pulls out a tracking device from his belt. He goes to throw it but Bane grabs Batman by his wrist before he does, and throws him to the ground. He punches Batman in the side of the head, hard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman looks up and sees Bane about to stomp on his head. Batman rolls out of the way and gets up. He punches Bane in the gut, but that does nothing. Bane laughs, and upper cuts Batman and Batman hits the workbench behind him. The van starts and takes off, but not before Batman throws the tracker again and it attaches./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bane starts walking towards Batman when Batgirl comes gliding in from the window above and kicks Bane in the chest with both legs. She punches Bane across the face and kicks him back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"I told you to get out." /strongBatman states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"I already got everyone out. Plus it looked like you could use my help." /strongBatgirl explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bane charges and punches Batgirl in the gut, before hitting her in the head. Batman fires his Batclaw at Bane, but Bane grabs the line and drags Batman towards him. Bane grabs Batman by his throat and slams him to the ground. Batman headbutts and punches Bane in the face. Batgirl kicks Bane in the side of the head and Bane lets go of Batman. Bane stands up and growls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then the van crashes through the wall again. Batman grabs Batgirl and grapples out of the building. Bane hops into the back of the van and the van drives off. Batman and Batgirl land on another rooftop as Batman sets off the explosives, and the Venom supply gets destroyed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong"Jesus Bruce, that guy was tough. Who was he?" /strongBatgirl asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Batman turns off his voice changer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""His name is Bane." Bruce says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They return to the Batcave where Bruce works on the Batcomputer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did you get a good victory tonight, Bruce?" Alfred asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes. We destroyed the largest supply of Venom in the city. But there's a man named Bane who's addicted to it. He has the manufacturer, and there's still enough of it left in the city for him to take." Bruce explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He's one tough son of a bitch." Barbara comments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He has a weakness. His addiction. We can take him down using it. We have a new mission now. Venom is back in Gotham City, and Bane is going to make sure he has every drop of it he can. We have to stop Bane, and destroy every Venom supply in Gotham."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go home tonight. I'm tired. If that's okay with you, Bruce." Barbara states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Go Barbara." Bruce answers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alfred walks up to Wayne Manor. Later, Brian walks up to a crate in the Batcave, and sits down on it. Bruce walks up to him and sits on a crate sitting across from him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What do you want?" Brian asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Look Brian, if you want to go back home, I need to know everything. But I understand that you won't want to tell me because you don't trust me. So I will tell you everything. When I was 8, my parents were murdered in front of me. By a mugger. I swore to fight evil. The evil that infested Gotham City. The evil that took their lives. And so I waited to get justice for their deaths, for 18 years." Bruce explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Anything else?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes. I became the Batman. I welcomed others into my crusade, and I'm here to help people. And I want to help you. It's my job. So please Brian, you have to tell me everything. You have to trust me to use it right, just like I'm trusting you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...my Mom's dead. Died of cancer when I was like...10. My Father...he went missing. He was there, but one day, he just...disappeared. I know what I have to do to survive in this world...but I'm also hoping that I'll get to see my Dad one last time." Brian explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...thank you for sharing that with me, Brian."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""...can I stay here for a while?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""..yeah. Yeah, you can stay for however long as you'd like."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce stands up from the crate and begins to walk out of the Batcave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh yeah, and...Batman?" Brian calls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce turns./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My name's...not actually Brian. I just said that so you wouldn't know my real name." "Brian" says. "My real name's Jason. Jason Todd."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you, Jason." Bruce states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bruce nods and leaves the Batcave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThe Batman/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNext Time on the Batman: Freeze (3x3)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongMr. Freeze has escaped from Arkham Asylum, and has a suspicious agenda. Batman and Batgirl investigate, as something doesn't seem right with this case./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"strong2-1-14-5'19 1 13-1-14 23-9-20-8 1 16-12-1-14/strong/span/span/p


	3. Freeze

**Season 3 Episode 3: Freeze**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were murdered in front of me by an evil. And so I swore to spend the rest of my life, fighting that evil. I became a vigilante and brought others into my cause, but now the city is plagued with criminals. And my team are the only ones that can stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I'm Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **An Arkham Doctor named Hugo Strange has Nora Fries and is using her as blackmail over Victor**

 **Bruce has taken in an orphan named Jason Todd**

 **Venom is being flooded through the streets, and a criminal named Bane is taking it**

* * *

A small device falls onto the floor of a room. Two gunmen look at each other and then the device. The device spews smoke and the two gunmen cough. Batman drops through the ceiling and charges one of the gunmen and knocks them to the ground. He punches him in the ribs as the other gunmen hears the cracks and turns his gun to Batman. Batgirl swings down from the ceiling with a grappling hook and kicks that gunmen to the ground.

The thug slides across the floor as Batgirl kicks him in the head. The smoke dissipates and Batman and Batgirl stand over the unconscious thugs. Batman turns off his voice changer.

"Get them out of here." Batman says.

"Alright."

Batgirl grabs their bodies and drags them towards the exit. Batman places a charge on a barrel of Venom. Batman and Batgirl stand atop the rooftop across the street from the warehouse with the unconscious thugs feet away. Batman presses a button on his gauntlet and the first floor of the building blows up.

"That was a strong hit. Weapons and drugs. Gone." Batman states.

"Bane won't like us." Batgirl says.

"He never did. Let's go."

 **The Batman**

Police tape is wrapped around a crime scene. An unconscious body lies on the ground. Gordon stands over it, smoking.

"Who do you think did this?" Montoya starts.

"Victor Fries. His suit is gone." Gordon explains.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Probably trying to find a cure for his dying wife. But I thought he was committed to Arkham. There was no news of his escape."

"Then we should probably check there first."

The Batwing flies over Gotham. Lucius talks to Batman and Batgirl through the comms.

"Bruce, I ran another satellite scan. There are still 4 more places in Gotham City housing Venom." Lucius explains.

"Bane lost his biggest supply and several of his smaller ones. He won't be happy. With any luck, he'll be at one of the locations. We've got to get moving." Batman states.

"You don't have to do everything tonight, Bruce." Lucius says.

"I will, anyways. Bane might leave Gotham, or make some kind of move if we don't act fast. I'm taking another storage facility. Now." Batman replies.

The Batwing flies over a warehouse and Batman and Batgirl jump out. They start gliding towards it and land on the roof.

"I'll make my way to the power room. Cut the lights. Stay here. Get ready to move." Batman orders and slides down a vent.

Batgirl waits and eventually the room goes dark. She breaks through the window and drops down into the room and starts fighting thugs. She counts to 10 and Batman breaks into the room and helps her fight. She's been through this too many times. All the thugs go down and Batman starts placing explosives onto the Venom.

 **"How are you going to defeat Bane when we face him again? I mean, we could barely beat him together last time."** Batgirl worries.

 **"Bane will be easy to defeat on his own. His strength comes from Venom and his men. We're fighting him this way. Destroying these bases, they don't have weapons or Venom. Eventually Bane will have little to nothing left to use. It'll be easy to take him."** Batman explains.

 **"Always the strategist."**

Batman and Batgirl drag the thugs outside and Batman blows up the warehouse. Batgirl gets a call from Alfred. She always gets a sense of dread whenever he calls her.

 **"Now there are only 3."** Batman says.

 **"I got a call from Alfred. There's something going on at Blackgate Prison."** Batgirl informs him.

The Batwing flies overhead Blackgate Prison and circles it.

"The Batwing is too big. It'll draw a lot of attention. Hold on tight." Batman says and turns on his voice changer.

"To what?" Batgirl asks, confused.

 **"Me."**

Batman grabs Batgirl and jumps out of the Batwing. The Batwing flies back to the Batcave and Batman and Batgirl land on the roof. Gordon stands in the doorway of an open cell inside Blackgate Prison. Batman and Batgirl appear at the end of the hallway.

 **"I know we won't be alone for long. Tell me the situation."** Batman greets.

"Someone broke in here and killed a prisoner." Gordon explains.

 **"Did the killer escape?"**

"Yes, unfortunately."

 **"Any suspects?"**

"Yeah...Mr. Freeze. His suit was stolen earlier tonight from GothCorp. No one was killed."

 **"But the last time Freeze was loose, he refused to kill anyone. He didn't want innocent people dead, he just wanted to do what he had to to save Nora Fries. Innocents weren't harmed."**

"Well, this guy wasn't exactly innocent."

 **"Who was he?"**

"Ferris Boyle."

 **"Boyle? Freeze killed Boyle?"**

"Yeah."

 **"Why? Why would Boyle get arrested, Freeze would, 'peacefully,' try to find a cure for Nora, and then all of a sudden, want revenge again?"**

"I don't know...maybe it was his time at Arkham."

 **"Arkham helps people like Freeze."**

"Yeah, that's what it's advertised as."

 **"What do you mean, Jim?"**

"I mean...you don't actually think Arkham Asylum really helps it's patients...do you?"

 **...**

"I mean, you heard about the research Vicki Vale had did, didn't you?"

 **"What research?"**

"They looked into the history of Arkham, and in it's almost 100 years of standing, not one patient has ever been cured. Or those who have...don't stay 'cured' for long."

 **...**

"You can't ignore the facts, can you, Batman?"

 **"...I believe that we can make the asylum better. We need some place that can help the mentally ill."**

"Yeah...look, take a quick look around at the scene. I'll try to make sure you have some privacy as long as possible."

Gordon walks down the hall and Batman walks into the cell. Batgirl looks at him from behind.

 **"Look...what my Dad said about Arkham...it's-"**

 **"It can...will help people. It has to."**

Batman uses his visor to scan the ice.

 **"Based on the cryogenics, Freeze has updated his technology."**

 **"How?"**

 **"I'll have to look further into it."**

Batman scans Boyle's body.

 **"Boyle's heart...his blood..."** Batman starts.

 **"What?"** Batgirl asks.

 **"It indicates that Boyle was unconscious when he was frozen. It was a mercy killing."**

 **"Mercy?"**

 **"It's almost as if Freeze didn't want Boyle to feel any pain."**

 **"Very generous, seeing as Boyle nearly killed his sick wife."**

"I think he was sorry for doing it."

Batgirl steps out of the cell and walks over to another one. She looks through the bars and sees a prisoner sitting there.

"Freeze. There was something with the way he acted. From what I heard." He explains.

 **"What do you mean?"**

"He broke into the cell. Now, a guy like me, I would just freeze him and be done with it. But there was silence for about a minute and a half. Like hesitation. I think I heard him say something, too."

 **"What did he say?"**

"Something like...'I'm sorry.'"

Batgirl turns to Batman.

 **"I heard."** He states.

They both hear voices coming from the end of the hall.

 **"We need to leave."** Batman states.

"Hope I helped." The prisoner says.

 **"You did. Thank you."** Batgirl says.

Barbara was always the more compassionate one. One to thank even a murderer for simply helping out on a case. Batman grapples away and Batgirl follows. Batman hangs up his suit in the Batcave and turns to Alfred and Barbara.

"What do you think of the situation, Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"A theory I came up with on the way here...I don't think Freeze wanted to kill Boyle. The hesitation. The apology. The mercy killing. He was forced to kill him." Bruce explains.

"But why? Who would force him to kill Boyle? Who would want him dead?" Barbara asks.

"I don't know. But maybe it was blackmail. And the only thing you can blackmail Freeze with is Nora." Bruce says.

"Where's Nora Fries now?" Barbara asks.

"She's being kept at Gotham General Hospital, being studied by scientists."

"Here's my theory. The suit was stolen. Boyle was killed. But no one actually saw Freeze. What if someone's trying to frame him? I don't know who or why, but it's a theory." Barbara explains.

"Then we have two theories. But which one should we look into?" Alfred asks.

"Both. We need to move quickly."

Bruce sits at the Batcomputer with Barbara and Alfred standing on either side of him.

"I need to go check up on Nora. Make sure she's okay. Barbara, check GothCorp for clues on who could've framed him. Let's move."

Bruce stands up and heads for his car. Bruce drives to Gotham General and steps inside, seeing Leslie Thompkins there.

"Leslie!" Bruce calls.

"Bruce. I didn't expect to see you here. But now's not the best time." She says.

"Why? What's going on?" Bruce asks.

"We had a patient. Nora Fries."

"Nora...what about her?"

"She's been taken. By this man in a suit. He had blue skin and red eyes."

"Freeze."

"I suspect this man is someone you're looking for."

Bruce nods.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that there was a tracer in the tank she was held in. I can give you access to it in just a sec." Leslie says and walks away.

Bruce calls Barbara.

"Barbara. It's chaos down here at Gotham General. It's Nora. She's been taken by Freeze." Bruce states.

"Then I guess my theory was wrong." Barbara comments.

"It doesn't matter. The Batmobile's on it's way to you. Get inside and meet me here."

"Got it."

Leslie walks up to him and hands him the tracer.

"Find him." Leslie states.

"I will. Thanks." Bruce says and leaves the hospital.

Batgirl drives by in the Batmobile and Bruce hops in. It drives off.

"I'm tracking Nora now. It seems she's on her way to Gotham Airport." Bruce explains.

"Why?" Barbara asks.

"Maybe Freeze is trying to get as far away from the city as possible. Either way, we've got to get to him. Is my suit here?"

"Yeah, it's in the back."

"Thanks."

The Batmobile turns a corner and zooms down the street. Freeze steps onto a jet with Nora stored on board.

"Let's take off as soon as possible." Freeze orders.

 **A/N: I'm picturing Freeze as the version in Batman: The Enemy Within because that's the best version of Freeze's suit.**

The plane zooms down the runway when the Batmobile arrives and drives towards it. The Batmobile drives towards the front wheel and the plane starts to take off.

 **"Do you know how to fly a plane?"** Batman asks.

"What?! Um...no!" Batgirl yells.

 **"There's autopilot. Alfred will talk you through it."**

Batman ejects out of the Batmobile and grabs onto the leg of the front wheel. He holds on and the plane takes off the ground. The wheel then retracts into the jet. The Batwing comes down and attaches to the Batmobile. It carries it off the ground and takes off. Batgirl steps into the Batwing and into the pilot's seat.

Freeze stares at Nora's face. She's been asleep for years now. There are times when he regrets freezing her. He knew that he wouldn't hear from her until he found the cure. He's thought about nearly every possibility. What if she dies? What if there is no cure? What if he dies before he finds a cure? What if he cures her, but he's an old man?

But he stays hopeful. He will find a cure eventually. Though he has to leave Gotham City. Being sent to Arkham won't help.

 **"Victor."**

Freeze turns and sees Batman standing there.

 **"You're coming with me back to Arkham."**

"No...I have to save Nora!" Freeze states.

 **"I know. I know you love her. But-"**

"I have to save her! I can't be in Gotham City any longer!"

 **"Let's just talk about this."**

"NO!"

Freeze fires an ice beam from his wrist. Batman dodges it and ducks behind a chair, and the chair turns to ice.

 **"Victor, calm down! We just need to talk!"**

Freeze can only see rage and worry. He would do anything for Nora. Batman throws a Batarang but the ice freezes it in mid air. Freeze stops firing his beam and waits. Batman hops out from behind the chair and throws a stunner. Freeze dodges and he misses. Batman gets back up but Freeze fires another ice beam which hits Batman's leg.

Batman's leg is frozen and he falls. Freeze walks over to him.

"I don't want to kill you." Freeze says.

 **"Then don't."**

"Don't force me to."

 **"I can help Nora! We can help her!"**

"I don't need your help! I just need to leave! Let me. I haven't hurt anybody."

 **"What about Ferris Boyle?"**

Freeze looks down. While he's distracted, Batman takes out a heater and thaws the ice on his leg. He stands up and is able to break the ice, freeing his leg. He charges Freeze and punches him across the face. He hits him in the chest, headbutts Freeze and kicks him in the leg. Freeze tries to grab Batman and holds onto his gauntlet.

His gauntlet turns to ice from Freeze's glove. Batman upper cuts Freeze and then kicks him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Freeze sits up and fires an ice beam from his wrist. The ice beam hits Batman's chest, attaching him to Nora's capsule.

 **"Victor!"**

"It's over, Batman."

 **"I'm sorry, Victor."**

Batman reaches down and presses the 'OFF' button on Nora's capsule.

"NOO!"

Batman uses the heater and breaks free of the ice. He grabs Freeze's throat and slams him onto the ground. Batman walks over and turns Nora's capsule back on.

"No...Nora...Nora..." Freeze mutters.

 **"Land the plane!"**

Bruce sits at the Batcomputer and talks with Leslie Thompkins over the phone.

"You have Nora at the hospital?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, Bruce." Leslie answers. "Nora will be safe under our care."

"Thanks, Leslie."

Bruce hangs up and sees Jason fighting with a dummy in the training area.

"What are you training for?" Bruce asks.

Jason turns.

"Well, I...I don't know. I need something to do here." Jason answers.

"I will find your father. I promise."

"Yeah, when?"

"There's a lot to do right now. There's a man named Bane who owns all the Venom in the city. He has several hideouts throughout the city. We have to bring them down before he makes more. He has a manufacturer with him. I just got done fighting Mr. Freeze."

"The guy with all the ice?"

"Cryogenics. And there's a lot about what he's done that I don't know."

At Arkham Asylum, Bruce talks with Freeze on either side of the glass.

"Hey, Victor." Bruce greets.

"...Bruce...I just want to thank you for your donations towards the cause." Freeze thanks.

"I heard you got free yesterday. You killed Ferris Boyle and tried to leave Gotham City."

"Bruce, please...not now."

"I'm just saying, I know you don't kill innocent people. It doesn't sound like you. What's wrong? Tell me."

"...It was for Nora. I was blackmailed."

"Blackmailed?"

"Someone had her. He told me that if I killed Ferris Boyle, he would give me Nora and a plane to leave Gotham."

"Nora's at Gotham General."

"He still had her under his control."

"Who are you talking about? Who blackmailed you?"

"It was a doctor here. He knew where she was, but I didn't."

"What was the doctors name?"

"Hugo Strange."

"Strange?"

"He used me to kill Ferris Boyle."

"Why does he want Ferris Boyle dead?"

"I don't know."

"I'll look into this."

"Thank you."

Bruce gets up and leaves Arkham.

 **The Batman**

 **Next Time on the Batman: Anarky Returns (3x4)**

 **With Jason's father missing, Venom stashes all over the city, and a mysterious doctor at Arkham, Bruce has a lot on his plate, including the return of Anarky, who causes riots to pop up all over the city.**

 **12-5-20'19 11-9-3-11 19-15-13-5 9-3-5!**


	4. Anarky Returns

**Season 3 Episode 4: Anarky Returns**

 **My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was 8 years old, my parents were murdered in front of me by an evil. And so I swore to spend the rest of my life, fighting that evil. I became a vigilante and brought others into my cause, but now the city is plagued with criminals. And my team are the only ones that can stop them. I am vengeance. I am the night. I'm Batman.**

 **Previously on the Batman...**

 **Anarky targeted Wayne and Batman last time he was in town**

 **Bruce took in Jason Todd**

 **Bane is hogging all the Venom in town**

 **Freeze has warned Bruce about Hugo Strange**

* * *

Police cars roll up to a building and Gordon leads a charge inside. They confiscate the Venom stashes and arrest everyone there. Bruce hears of this back at the cave where he tries scanning the city.

"Any luck?" Barbara asks.

"No. Ever since that last stash was taken, there are no more traces of Venom in the city." Bruce answers.

"Well, if there's nothing on Bane, then let's focus on Strange. He blackmailed Freeze into killing Ferris Boyle."

"But it doesn't make any sense. When I was in Arkham, I talked with Strange. The way he talked...there was something about him. I never knew he could be so manipulative. But nothing happened with Boyle's death? Why would he want him dead?"

Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum...

"I'm here to ask you a few questions." Hugo starts.

"Sure. Do your best!" The Joker smiles.

"You laugh a lot. What do you find so funny all the time?"

"I don't know. Just a reflex, I guess."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You tell me."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No."

"Do you have any theories yourself?"

"Of course not. You know why? Because it doesn't matter. The past doesn't matter."

"Interesting. You want to know my theory? According to a couple of police reports, certain...chemicals...can change skin color. I once saw a man who had a couple drops of chemicals fall onto his face. Certain patches of skin turned white. His body hair turned green. I believe chemicals did this to you. Especially due to the fact, that this is permanent."

"Chemicals? Good guess."

"Guess?"

"Yes. This entire thing is just a guess. You don't know the real truth. And neither do I."

"Oh, but there's more. These certain chemicals are used frequently at the ACE Chemicals building. I tried looking into any accidents with the workers, but found nothing. But I did find that Batman confronted the Red Hood there, who fell into a chemical tank, never to be seen again. Shortly after, you showed up."

"Hm. Red Hood does seem familiar. But it's just a theory."

"Just a theory."

...

"Why do you hurt people?" Strange asks.

"To get Batman's attention." Joker answers.

"But you do realize that these people have _lives,_ don't you?"

"So do I. But if Batman kills me, I won't care. Heh, I'll probably be happy. I'll be laughing at him from Hell."

"Hm. Did you hear that the doctors can't decide what to diagnose you with? Some say split personality disorder, some say obsessive compulsive disorder. What do you think of that?"

"Ha ha! It's part of my charm. I'm a mystery, Stephen. No one can figure ME out!" He laughs.

"Anti Social Personality Disorder."

"What?"

"Anti Social Personality Disorder. Those who have it have no empathy for those who they harm, and usually show a disrespect for authority. Fits you pretty well, doesn't it?"

Joker frowns. Strange smiles.

 **The Batman**

The front doors to Wayne Manor open and Jason sneaks inside. All the lights are off. He walks towards the stairs but he looks up and sees Bruce, standing at the top.

"Dammit." He whispers.

Bruce turns on the lights. He feels like a parent catching their child coming back after curfew. He practically is.

"Where were you?" Bruce asks.

"Out." Jason answers.

"That's not good enough."

"I was looking around the neighborhood."

"You have to be more careful. There was a riot tonight. Where were you?"

"Watching it happen."

"Jason!"

"But I got some info there."

"You could've been hurt. Killed."

"So could you. Every time you leave the Batcave. Why is it any different if I do it? Anyways, the riots were caused by Anarchists. There's this guy who's leading them. Anarky. He broke out in a prison transfer."

"Anarky? I've fought him before."

Bruce and Jason walk down to the Batcave.

"There are riots breaking out all over the city. Each of them led by Anarky. He's working on something." Jason explains.

"He thinks I'm corrupt. He might be after me." Bruce states.

"The GCPD is subduing the riots. There's nothing you can do."

Bruce starts typing on the computer. He's trying to find a way to stop Anarky. That's Bruce. He always tries to find a way even when there is no way.

"You should get to sleep, Jason." Bruce orders.

"You should too. Get some rest. There's nothing to do." Jason says.

"...fine."

Bruce shuts off the computer and walks with Jason out of the Batcave. They shut the clock and lock it. Jason walks up to his room and Bruce walks down a hall. Then all the lights shut off. Bruce looks around. Jason steps out of his room.

"Did you do that?" He asks.

"No. The entire house is dark. We must've blew a fuse." Bruce states.

Jason looks out a window.

"I don't think so..."

They both look out and see a group of Anarchists led by Anarky, standing outside.

"They cut the power." Bruce states.

"Doesn't this place have a backup generator?" Jason asks.

"It does. They must've destroyed that too."

Anarky pulls out a sledgehammer and breaks the door. He kicks it open and walks through with his men.

"Surprise! Two of you, check the library, you two, go down that hall. The rest of you, follow me upstairs." Anarky orders.

Bruce grabs Jason by the arm.

"Jason! Follow me!"

They run down the hall and reach a door. They open it and run inside the room. They shut the door and lock it.

"B-Bruce..?"

Alfred gets out of his bed and walks over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Sh..." Bruce shushes.

They put their ears up to the door and hear the sound of running from outside.

"To the right." Anarky states.

"Bruce? Jason?" Alfred asks.

"Anarky. He's inside the house. We've got to make it inside the Batcave." Bruce explains.

"You're Batman! Why can't you just fight these guys?" Jason asks.

"They have guns and weapons. I can't fight them like this. There's too many of them. Damn. He took away the power and is using my own house against me."

"Then let's go." Jason says.

Alfred puts on some shoes and a jacket. Bruce slowly opens the door and looks around. The hall is empty. Anarky is searching Bruce's room.

"Go."

Bruce, Alfred, and Jason run across the hall and inside the study. He locks the door.

"Anarky's going to search this room eventually. Get to the clock." Bruce explains.

He grabs the hands of the clock and changes it to 10:48 but it doesn't open.

"What?" Jason asks.

"The grandfather clock is controlled by electricity." Bruce states.

"Then pull it open."

"The clock is specifically designed not to open by pulling it. If anyone did, they would discover the cave. The only way to open it is to turn on the power. The fusebox is in the wine cellar. We should investigate it. Let's go."

They leave the study and rush down the second staircase. They're in the library and hide behind a large bookshelf as they hear the two Anarchists searching around. One walks towards the bookcase when Bruce grabs him and pulls him to the other side. He knocks him unconscious and the other Anarchist walks up the stairs. Bruce trips him and he falls down the stairs.

"Benny! Harrison!" Anarky shouts.

"He's coming! Go!" Bruce whispers.

They run out from behind the bookcase. Alfred runs out of the library and into the main hall. Bruce and Jason hide behind another bookcase as Anarky walks down the stairs and into the library.

"Benny...does that mean the _Batman_ is here?" Anarky calls out.

Bruce grabs Jason and sweep across the library.

"Batman..."

Bruce and Jason leave the library and make it to the main hall.

"Where's the staircase to the wine cellar?" Jason asks.

"There's only one. And it's on the second floor." Bruce explains.

"Why is it there?!" Jason whispers and yells at the same time.

Bruce walks up the stairs and they hide as two Anarchists walk out from the hall and into the library.

"Anything?" One asks.

"I think the Batman is here...did you find anything?" Anarky says.

"No." They answer.

"Then follow me."

Bruce, Alfred, and Jason rush down the hall and down the stairs to the ballroom.

"Nothing's in the study! Get to the ballroom, and then to the wine cellar." Anarky calls.

Bruce looks in the fusebox and sees all the wires cut.

"Damn." He mutters.

"They dug in here and cut the power." Alfred states.

"I can't fix this now." Bruce says.

Alfred walks over to the shelf and tries to open the second entrance but it doesn't open.

"This entrance won't open either." Alfred states.

"Are there any more entrances?" Jason asks.

"There's the waterfall entrance outside. The Batcave has a different generator. The electricity in the Batcave will work. We have to make it outside." Bruce explains.

They leave the wine cellar and rush down the hall to hide in Bruce's room. It's trashed.

"What are we doing in here?" Jason asks.

"You're staying in here." Bruce orders.

"What?"

"Lock yourselves in here. They've searched this room. They won't be back."

"I can help you."

"Jason, just stay."

"I thought we trusted each other."

"We do. But you could get killed. I'm doing this for your safety."

Bruce leaves the room. Jason scoffs and locks the door. Bruce sneaks down the hall and looks out from behind a corner. He sees Anarky and his gang marching into the main hall.

"Guard the entrance!"

Several Anarchists crowd around with their guns, looking around. Anarky walks down another hall. Bruce makes it inside the study and opens the window. He jumps out and lands, hurting his leg.

"Damn!" He yells a bit too loud.

He goes as quickly as he can to the waterfall in the front and runs inside the Batcave. He finds his Batsuit and puts it on. He makes it back to the front and throws in a smoke bomb. He charges in and takes down all the Anarchists guarding the entrance. He grabs the last one by the throat and slams him up against the wall.

 **"Where's Anarky?!"**

"He's upstairs...in the study...setting up the bombs..."

 **"Bombs?"**

"He's going to blow the entire damn house!"

Batman headbutts the Anarchist and limps up the stairs. He rushes down the hall but turns to see his henchmen knocking on the door of the room Jason and Alfred are hiding in. He's about to rush towards them when he notices a plastique explosives on the wall. They're all dead if he doesn't stop Anarky. He bursts into the study and sees Anarky placing a bomb on the wall.

"Ah! I was wondering when you'd arrive!" Anarky greets.

 **"Put down the trigger!"**

"Do you have any idea how corrupt...Bruce Wayne is?"

 **"I do. He's not corrupt at all. You're targeting an innocent man."**

"What would you know, Batman? You're insane!"

 **"How old are you?"**

"What does my age matter?"

 **"You're young...and you've created a gang of violent thugs, and a persona that leads them to kill people...to cause chaos...and you think you're better than the people you target...the people you fight...the people you murder..."**

Anarky pulls out a pistol and shoots Batman. He gets hit in his side. Batman falls to his knee and grunts. He grits his teeth and looks up at Anarky.

"Wayne will die! We know where he's hiding! You can't stop us..." Anarky taunts.

He pulls out the trigger and leaves the study. He turns down the hall when Batman grabs his strength stands up. He charges Anarky and they both land on the stairs, and tumble down to the library. Batman gets up and punches Anarky in the face. Meanwhile, the Anarchists grab a sledgehammer and hit the door. Jason looks around the room.

"Hurry! In the closet!" He says.

Both him and Alfred hide inside. The Anarchists break inside and look around. Under the bed, inside the personal bathroom. Slowly, one heads towards the closet and opens it. Jason kicks him in the face and then in the gut. He knees him in the forehead when he keels over and knocks him to the ground. Another Anarchist tries to grab him but he punches him.

"Alfred! Run!"

Alfred rushes out of the room and into the hall. Anarky kicks Batman in the chin and gets up. He runs past him and into the main hall. He grabs a taser and fires it at Batman. Batman sweeps it aside and slowly walks towards him. Anarky fires his gun again, but Batman uses his gauntlet to block the bullet.

"Screw it!" He curses and runs towards the front doors.

Batman throws a Batarang, knocking Anarky to the ground. Alfred runs down the stairs and into the main hall, greeting Batman. Jason kicks an Anarchist in the face and rushes down the stairs with Alfred.

"There's too many of them..." Jason says, out of breath.

Batman throws a Batarang at one who falls down the stairs. He turns and sees Anarky out on the front lawn, holding the trigger.

"Enough of this! You're all dead! You hear me?! You're ALL DEAD!" He yells.

Anarky turns and sees the GCPD roll up on the front yard and all point their guns at him. Batman throws a stunner which shocks Anarky and causes him to fall face first onto the grass. Batman grabs Alfred and Jason and rushes them into the library as a gunfight breaks out between the GCPD and the other Anarchists. The GCPD wins and Anarky is arrested there on the grass.

After it's all over, Bruce comes out to watch Anarky be taken away. Power returns to Wayne Manor as the GCPD leaves. Bruce sits on the medical table as Alfred inspects him.

"Your leg is bruised but not broken. It should heal soon." Alfred explains.

"Thanks, Al."

He turns to Jason.

"You really handled yourself today. With the info on the riots and protecting Alfred...thank you." Bruce says.

"So...that's Anarky dealt with...what are you going to do now? As Batman, I mean." Jason asks.

"I'm going to look into Strange. Until there's a lead on Venom and Bane, that's put on hold. I'll look into him. And you're going to help me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Time to get ready."

 **The Batman**

 _We do have word that Quincy Sharp, Warden of Arkham Asylum, has died. The cause of death is unknown but we do know is that he entrusted the Asylum to Professor Hugo Strange, who is to become the new Warden._

Hugo turns off the TV and smiles in his new office.

 **Next Time on the Batman: Blade and Scars (3x5)**

 **Bruce and Jason work together to try and investigate Hugo Strange by going undercover. But this is interfered when a series of killings break out across Gotham.**

 **4-18. 19-20-18-1-14-7-5, 22-5-18-25...16-5-3-21-12-9-1-18**


End file.
